


Analysis of Star Trek fandom fanfictions

by Sunlord



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: AO3 Statistics, Fandom Statistics, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Work Contains Fandom Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunlord/pseuds/Sunlord
Summary: I decided to try to make an analysis of Star Trek fanfictions in AO3:
Kudos: 4





	Analysis of Star Trek fandom fanfictions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr:
> 
> https://gokaihearts35.tumblr.com/post/639497764998447104/analysis-of-star-trek-fandom-fanfictions

\- Star Trek Works Count by Fandoms:

**\- Number of fanfictions per word count:**

****

****

**\- Fanfictions works by date:**

****

**\- Ratings:**

General Audiences (24751)

Teen And Up Audiences (24064)

Explicit (12225)

Mature (11077)

Not Rated (4426)

**\- Most popular Relationships on AO3 in number of fanfictions:**

I tried to create a list of the most popular to least popular relationships on AO3 until it reached approximately 100, but it is difficult to find less popular fanficitons on AO3, so I may have forgotten some relationships in the middle.


End file.
